Alternate Boomerang2
by tvqueen15
Summary: This is just an alternate story to Boomerang 2. The Australian Admiral and AJ team up to get H/M together!


This is a Harm/Mac story.  
This is an alternate story of Boomerang 2, enjoy!!!  
  
It begins right after Mic and Harm attempted to punch each other, but ended up breaking Bud's jaw. As usual I don't own the characters and some of the beginnig dialogue is the same as in the episode.  
  
The Austalian Admiral Jake Michelum and Admiral Chegwidden stood in front of Harm and Mic, not looking at all happy. "You hit a junior officer," AJ said. "Broke his jaw in two bloody places," Jake said his voice raised. Mac walked in, in a baby blue dress and stood at attention. "Sirs, I'd like to apologize for not being in correct uniform, but I didn't have one with me,"Mac said. "It's alright Colonel, you are on vacation," AJ said. "What the hell were you fighting over," Jake asked shaking his head? Harm and Mic looked angrily at each other, while Mac diverted her eyes to the window. "We're waiting and it had better be a damn good answer," AJ said. Bud said something through the wire in his jaw. "What did he say," AJ asked? "He said he knows the reason they were fighting," Mac said. Mic and Harm looked curiously at Bud. "You understand him Colonel," Jake said. "Yes sir. When I was little my father's jaw was wired, it's like learning a second language," Mac said. Bud mumbled out something yet again. "Well, what were they fighting over," AJ asked? Mac didn't answer, as all eyes were suddenly on her. "Colonel, that's an order," AJ said. Before Mac could speak Harriet came into the office. "Oh my god Bud! What happened to you," Harriet said going over to her husband. "Raab and Brumby punched him on accident. The Colonel was about to tell us what they were fighting over," AJ said. "They were fighting over me Sir,"Mac said before staring back at the window.   
  
"I had a feeling. What the hell did you say to her Raab," AJ asked? "Uh...Sir, that is of a personal nature," Harm said. "I know that Commander, but unfortunately the only way I can fix this is to know,"AJ said. Harm didn't answer. "Colonel," AJ asked turning to her? Mac turned to him and the others. "Your one of them Sir, you wouldn't understand," Mac said sighing. "I see. Well, then Colonel, enlighten us," AJ said. "Respectively Sir, all of you men are so dense. You can't let go of the past, you name your automobiles, you don't think before you open your mouth, and your all afraid of love," Mac said. Everyone was staring at her surprised. "Thank you Colonel, that was enlightening. Uh... why don't you and Harriet chat, while I speak with Jake," AJ said. The two Admiral's walked over to a corner. "I'm sorry this happened here. I thought they would have resolved this by now," AJ said. "Well, Brumby probably only made a complicated situation worse," Jake said. "Well Raab and Mackenzie have been going around this for four years now. She followed him to Russia and dressed as a gypsy to find his father who was MIA. You would think he would get a clue by now," AJ said. "No kidding. I have an idea. One of my Lieutenents goes to this club. It's similiar to a club in the states called Coyote Ugly. I'll speak with her, maybe she can dress Mac for this club and tonight we'll all go with her," Jake said a gleam in his eye.   
  
"That's genious! So Harm will see Mac as more than a buddy and working partner. Then I can hint to him that if he would like to pursue a relationship with the Colonel, I could work it out," AJ said smiling. "I'll go get Lt. Anderson," Jake said.  
  
Meanwhile, Harriet and Mac were speaking quietly. "Did you tell him how you feel," Harriet asked? "Harriet, that man is about as dense as they come. It all started with Harm thinking I went topless at the beach with Mic," Mac said. "You went topless," Harriet yelled! Everyone looked at them curiously. "No, of course not. Mic just led Harm to believe that, but I can assure you I wasn't. So Harm and I were on the ferry, going to Lunar Park, when Harm says something about men not understanding woman. So I told him that he was referring to me and what bothered him more, that I was at the beach with Mic or that he thought I was topless. He then proceeded to say that I shouldn't go topless in front of Mic because I work with him. He said I wouldn't go topless in front of him would I. I asked if that was a request," Mac said sadly. "Oh my god! Well, what did he say," Harriet asked curiously? "As usual he led us away from that point," Mac said sadly. "What are you going to do now," Harriet asked? "I honestly don't know Harriet. I mean I guess I'm going to wait until he can let go," Mac said. "Can you really wait that long," Harriet asked worriedly? "I have to. Harm may not feel the same way about me, but he has my heart and I can't give my heart to another man," Mac said her eyes beginning to tear.  
  
Harriet opened her arms as Mac stepped into them and allowed Harriet to hug her. "I'm sorry Harriet. This behavior is very unappropriate coming from a marine," Mac said wiping her tears. "Colonel, your still a woman and a man that you love very much just told you that he can't let go of the past," Harriet said comforting her. Harm, Mic, and Bud stood watching the two women and saw Mac brush away a few tears. "Well done Mate, you made her cry," Mic said disgustedly. "Brumby keep your mouth shut. You don't even know the extent of our relationship," Harm said irritably. Bud mumbled something, then quickly grabbed a note pad and wrote down what he had said. Mic took the paper and read it. "The Commander and Colonel have been through many tough situations before you even came to JAG. They went to Russia, to Florida, rescued Keeter in Iran, and went flying in the Appalachian Mountains. When did you go flying in the mountains," Mic asked? "When Mac first joined JAG, I took her flying in my bi-plane Sarah. We had to make an emergency landing because of a bad fuel line. We ran into some poachers who had killed a forest ranger, they then tried to kill us, shot Mac in the leg, one guy tried to rape her before she killed him with his own knife, and we had to spend the night in a cave," Harm said remembering the memory. "Bloody hell. You don't think that maybe Sarah is in love with you. Following just a working partner to Russia on a wild goose chase is pretty big mate," Mic said. They both glanced back over at Mac and Harriet who had begun talking again. They all stopped speaking and turned to look at the two Admiral's and the Lieutenent who had just come up with a matchmaking plan for two of the most stubborn people in the world.  
  
Feeback appreciated!! 


End file.
